Love Ribbons
by yUki- itOe 24
Summary: Ran promised to her childhood friend that she will wait for him. After 10 yrs. she was still waiting for him. But then her parents introduced her to a total stranger! Saying that he will be her fiancé! How about her friend?
1. Chapter 1

_When she was an eight year old girl, she has a friend who she just met on the park. He bumped on her causing her ice cream fell on the ground._

"_Look what you did! You dropped my ice cream!" she cried, his back facing her._

"_Tsk, it's not my fault" he said then he pointed a finger on me then said, "it's your fault for being clumsy!" then a tear fell on her cheek, she tried herself best not to cry but it failed because she started to cry nonstop._

"_Ahh! Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…" he said while panicking, "let's see, what do you want?" he asked her, she stop crying then she looked at him. The boy has dark brown hair, slightly paled skin and blue eyes. She blushed, before she noticed he ran away from her then she became sad for leaving her alone without saying his name._

"_Here…" someone said, she didn't mind it because she kept on thinking the boy._

"_Leave me alone, will yah…" she whispered_

"_I said here…" he said again then he poked her. She turned to see the person only to see that he's the boy who dropped her ice cream, he has an ice cream on his right handed then he handed the ice cream to her._

"_Thanks…" she muttered_

"_No problem… I just don't want to see a girl crying because of me…" he said then she giggled_

"_What's so funny?" he asked while glaring at her_

"_Well I thought, you're the type of person who always running away from problems and didn't care if someone cried because of them." She said then she ate her ice cream._

"_By the way, my name is Ran… nice to meet you" she said while smiling. The boy blushed but he hid it behind his bangs._

"_Call me Shin…" he said_

"_Shin-kun~!" she said then she hugged him. After that meeting, they always meet at the park and they became friends. Until one day…_

"_Ran, I have something to tell you…" he said while looking down. They were in the park again, sitting in one of the bench._

"_What is it Shin-kun?" she asked while eating her ice cream._

"_I'm leaving…" he said, causing Ran's ice cream fall on the ground._

"_What? Where are you going?" she asked then she started to cry._

"_I'm going to America…" he answered_

"_Why? And how long?" she cried_

"_I don't know… but I will return just promise to me that you will wait for me." He said Ran just looked down, there was a silent… the boy noticed the silent he turned and starting to walk away._

"_Goodbye…" he muttered_

"_Wait!" she called then the boy looked at her. Ran running towards to him when she was in front of him, she removed her two red ribbons._

"_Here!" she said as she handed the one ribbon to him, "It's now yours… because one day we will able to recognize each other with this ribbon." She said happily, the boy take the ribbon and smile._

"_Okay… I'll keep it then when I return I will look for you…" he said_

"_Okay…" she said _

Ran eyes opened, the sun shines in her face making her dazzled.

"It was just a dream…" she sighed. Ran got up slowly and she opens her window and takes in the happiness of the morning, though she, herself, wasn't very happy at all. She looked at her nightstand the red ribbon was still there.

"_Shin-kun, when will you return? I kept on waiting to you…_" she thought while staring at the red ribbon then she put it back inside the drawer.

"Lady Ran… you finally woke up, your parents please to see you." The maid said as she bowed then takes her leave. Ran nodded then went to the bathroom and she takes a bath. After that, she wears her clothes then went to meet her parents at the dining room.

"Mom, Dad… you wish to see me?" she said as she entered the dining room then she take a seat.

"Yes sweetie, be prepare we will having dinner with some friends of ours in their house. Make sure that you will wear something formal." Eri said

"Yes Mom…" she said then she ate her breakfast.

"Such a beautiful daughter you have there, Mouri-san" Yusaku Kudo said

"Of course! She inherited it from her father! Hahahaha!" Kogoro Mouri said proudly, "by the way, where's your son?"

"Maybe he's goi—" he was cut by someone

"I'm here!" someone shouted everyone looked at him, it was no other than Shinichi Kudo.

"You're late!" Yukiko Kudo said as she pinched her son's ear. Then she put him in his seat across Ran's seat. Her eyes widen because of shock that she's infront of Shinichi Kudo! The famous highschool detective!

"Why are you late?" Yusaku asked, glaring at him

"Paps, get used to it you know I'm solving some cases…" Shinichi said

"Yusaku, it's ok at least he's here now" Kogoro said while trying to calm him, Ran was still silent

"See Paps… he said its ok. Can we eat now? I'm starving…" he said while smiling Yusaku got irritated

"Well atleast greet your fiancée!" Yusaku shouted

"What?!" both Shinichi and Ran said


	2. Chapter 2

"Say Kudo-san, how's life in America?" Kogoro asked

"_America? Could it be that he's Shin-kun?_" Ran thought

"It's fine… Shinichi became a better detective than me. And he—"

"Cut it out Paps! You called me to come here urgently to tell me that I'm going to be engaged?! What the hell!" Shinichi shouted

"_No… he's not Shin-kun_" Ran said to herself, "_they maybe look alike but he's different…_"

"Come down Shinichi, come let's talk… Mr. and Mrs. Mouri we will talk him." Yukiko said as she and Yusaku dragged Shinichi to the corner.

"Shinichi! Calm down, you're so embarrassing, shouting in front of them especially to Ran." Yusaku scolded, Shinichi turned to Yukiko hoping that he will help him

"Mom! Why is it so sudden? I'm still 18 you that… I'm too young for marriage" Shinichi said

"It's alright! As long as you will marry to Ran" she giggled

"Thanks mom…" he muttered

"Mom! Dad! What's the meaning of this?! You betrothed me to someone who I don't even know?! Most especially without my permission!" Ran shouted

"Ran, your manners…" Eri scolded

"Now, now… don't be mad. It's for your own good anyway…" Kogoro said calmly

"But dad, I'm 18 years old. I'm still young to get marry…" Ran complained

"18 years old is a sufficient age for marriage" he said then he laughed, Ran sweatdropped then she turned to her mother hoping that she will help her

"Mom, help me… you know that I'm still waiting for someone." She muttered

"Ran, sweetie, 10 years has passed he won't come back…" she said

"But!" she complained again

"No buts!" her mother said this time she glared her which sends shivers to her spine

"alright…" Ran said as she looked down, "_Shin-kun… when will you come back?_"

"Ne, who's this someone that you're still waiting Ran?" Yukiko butted in as she and her family returned then Ran blushed

"It's Shin-kun…" she said while blushing

"Shin-kun?! Hahhaha what a name!" Shinichi laughed hysterically, Ran stood up from her chair then she lifted her hand and she slapped Shinichi very hard. Leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"How dare you!" she shouted as tears were going to flow then she walk away. Their parents stared them with wide eyes as Shinichi stood up he glared them while touching his cheek.

"Shinichi! What have you done?!" Yusaku said then he lifted Shinichi by his collar

"Yusaku stop it! You're hurting him!" Yukiko said, Yusaku put him down then he glared him

"Go follow her and apologize! It's an order…" he said in cold tone

"Paps! I'm the one who got hurt! She slapped me!" Shinichi complained

"Deserves you right! It's your fault anyway!" his father shouted at him

"Shinichi, Yusaku stop it will you. Mr. and Mrs. Mouri, we're very very sorry for our son's behavior" she apologized while bowing then she turned to Shinichi, her eyes twitched "Now Shinichi, go and apologized to her _NOW_". Shinichi gulped then he get out of the mansion and he looked for her. Then he saw her in the garden, sitting on the bench, she was looking at ground while silently crying.

"Hey…" he said while approaching her

"Go away…" she said while wiping her tears quickly

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it…" he apologized then he sat beside her

"That sounds like a force" she said then he gulped

"Of course not!" he protest while waving his hands, "Look, I really want to make up with you…"

"Okay I forgive you…" she giggled then she smiled at him

"Really?!" he said

"Yes, in one condition…" she said

"Ok what is it?" he asked

"Don't insult Shin-kun, ok?" she said while glaring him which gave him shivers to his spine and he knew that she's a karate champion.

"Deal…" he said and they shake hands then they make their way to the mansion

"By the way, who's Shin-kun?" Shinichi asked then Ran giggled

"Well he's my childhood friend and … my first love…" she said while blushing at the last parts. Shinichi saw this, he felt something… jealous?

"_No way…_" he said to himself as he twitched his eyebrows

"Kudo-san, what's wrong?" Ran asked

"Nothing's wrong… Shinichi will be fine, no need for formalities." He said

"Ok Shinichi… who is this Shin-kun, anyway?" he asked again

"Well he's very far different from you" Ran giggled then she sticks out her tongue

* * *

**haayyzz... I'm done on done chapter 3 and 4 and chapter 5 is almost done but something is missing... help me guyss... TT^TT**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi and Ran returned to the mansion. When they got there they were greeted by their parents who are sitting in a couch, drinking tea. Eri stood up then she approached them, now standing in front of them and she's glaring at them.

"You two… are you two okay now?" she asked still glaring them, they nodded quickly.

"_Scary…_" they thought

"Good…" she said then she takes her seat again beside her husband

"That's great~! Now that everyone is okay… why don't we talk about the wedding! Sounds great right?" Yukiko suggested, everyone sweatdropped

"Honey, it's too early they just met today. And I think we should have a rest now, it's getting late." Yusaku said as he approached her

"Mou!" she complained then she looked everyone they seem to be tired and need some rest, "okay…" she sighed in defeat

"Thanks for the night Yusaku-chan" Eri said as she hugged her

"No prob~! It's nice to meet Ran-chan…" Yukiko said then she hugged, "I'm so happy that you're going to be my daughter-in-law!" she added making Ran blushed

"Thank you Mrs. Kudo…" Ran said as she bowed

"Just call me Mom…" she said as she winked at her, "Oi Shinichi! Say goodbye to Ran and to her parents." she commanded him

"Okay, okay… don't order me… bye~!" he said then he went upstairs then to his room.

"We're very sorry for his behavior… we'll make sure that we'll discipline him." Yusaku said

"It's okay, Ran can handle him… afterall she's a champion in karate! Hahaaha!" Kogoro said proudly

"_Dad…_" Ran thought while blushing

"Okay we're going home now…" Eri said while pinching Kogoro's ear dragging him out of the mansion. When the Mouri family was gone, Yukiko went to Shinichi's room. When she was in the room, Shinichi was staring at the window, she approached him. Shinichi turned to her then they sat on his bed.

"Shinichi…" Yukiko started, "What was that? You're an embarrassing!" she shouted

"Mom… you know I can't marry her…" he said

"And why is that?!" she asked Shinichi went to his nightstand then he pulled the red ribbon

"you know very well that someone was still waiting for me…" he muttered

"Shinichi, it's been 10 years! For the God sake! You barely remember her face or her name…" she said, Shinichi sighed

"Maybe you're right…" he said then there was a silent moment. Shinichi put the ribbon inside the drawer again.

"Ohh! I remember something… you have to sleep now, you have school tomorrow and you'll attend Ran-chan's school!" she squeaked

"EH?! Why?! What about my school?!" he asked in shock

"You need to be close to Ran-chan~! And you both need forget each other's past friends." She said

"Okay, alright… I'll go to sleep" he said then he went under the blanket.

NEXT DAY

"Ran…"

No response

"Ran…"

Still no response

"RAN!" Sonoko shouted making Ran jump in surprised

"Yes? What? Oh hi Sonoko, good morning!" Ran greeted her

"Don't 'Good morning' me… why are you like that?!" Sonoko said

"Sonoko… why are you mad?" Ran said as she sweatdropped

"Mou… have you heard? We're gonna have a new student!" Sonoko said excitedly.

"Ohh really? That's nice to hear…" Ran said as if she was not interested about the new student

"I wonder what kind of person is the new student? Let's befriend him or her!" Sonoko said cheerfully.

"Yeah… sure…" she said then the teacher came in and said

"Good morning class" she greeted enthusiastically, "I have an announcement, you have a new classmate and I hope that you'll treat him nicely…" as Ms. Jodie Saintemillion said this everybody in the class was making a noise and they were all exited to know who is their new class mate.

"Everyone please listen first" the teacher said, " I know you are all excited to meet your new classmate, so I want you all to meet Shinichi Kuduo, come in now" as the teacher instructed the boy who is outside the door waiting. Then he went inside everyone was quiet when they saw a very handsome boy entered the room. The boy has dark brown hair, slightly paled skin and blue eyes.

"_Impossible… why he's here_?" Ran thought, she didn't notice that she stood up from her seat.

"Yes Ms. Mouri?" the teacher asked, everyone looked at her.

"I… uhmm… nothing…" she said then she quickly sits down looking down because of embarrassment, Shinichi smirked

"Was he the great detective?!" someone said

"Eh?! We're so lucky!" the other said

"Now, now class… please be quiet… Mr. Kuduo, do you want to say something to your classmate? " the teacher asked

"Nice to meet you everyone…" Shinichi said as he winked them making the girls to be faint except for Ran and Sonoko and also the boys.

"Why he's here?" Ran whispered

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sonoko asked

"It's him… the one that I'm talking about yesterday…" she said

"Eh? No way! How about Shin-kun?!" she shouted, Ran covered her mouth

"Ms. Mouri, Ms. Suzuki please be quite!" the teacher scolded

"Gomenasai…" they said

"Sonoko, it's alright… 10 years has passed…" Ran whispered

"but you're still waiting for him, right?" Sonoko asked quietly

"a part of me was still waiting for him but a part of me saying that I need to move on…" she said

"ok Mr. Kudo you will sitting—"

"Excuse me but can I sit beside Ran?" he requested as he winked her making the teacher faint

"Yes you may…" she said then Shinichi make his way to Ran's seat until he's infront of her

"Hi…" he greeted

* * *

**Hi everyone! I****'m very sorry cause I forgot to update... it's just that I have a hard time thinking a murder case and also how to solve it... it's so hard! -.-" **

**Anyway... chapter 4 and 5 is already finish... I'll upload it someday... enjoy everyone and review! ^v^**


End file.
